


More Time

by levihatesyuu



Series: My Oneshots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihatesyuu/pseuds/levihatesyuu
Summary: Basically Newts death but gayer
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: My Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	More Time

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the pain this might cause

“Where is she?” Newt asked, softly, holding his heads in his hands. Thomas held on to his shoulder.

“She’s coming, don’t worry.” But Thomas wasn’t too sure. Minho had been gone for over 15 minutes and Brenda was nowhere to be seen, time was running out very quickly. 

Thomas decided that they should try to at least meet him where Brenda was if she wasn’t already on her way. He told Gally his plan, receiving a worried nod in response. He turned to Newt. “Come on.”

“What?”

“We’re gonna try to meet Minho halfway.” Newt didn’t have the energy to respond. He just weakly moved his arms towards Thomas, motioning for him to help the sick boy up. Thomas grabbed onto his hands and lifted him up. Newt stumbled, almost falling, but Thomas steadied him and slung the boy's arm around his own neck.

“Alright, let's get going.” The pair slowly made their way through the burning, shooting, screaming. It was honestly Thomas’s nightmare. But they had to make it, they had to survive. Thomas had lost so much in his life and he wasn’t ready to lose Newt.

They were about halfway there when Newt lost his footing and they both fell to the ground. Thomas immediately scrambled to get to his feet, trying to lift his friend up but he was basically dead weight. So he stopped that and went around to Newts front and shook his shoulders, lightly. “Newt, come on. It’s a little farther okay? We can make it. You’re going to be okay.” The blonde just stared at him, with blank eyes, void of any emotion that was there before this virus started eating his brain.

Newt raised his shaking hand, slowly. Clutched in his palm was a small necklace. “Take it.”

“Newt, we have-”

Newt interrupted. “Please.”

“The serum-”

“Tommy. Take the necklace.” Thomas opened his hand and Newt let the string fall downward. “Thank you. Thank you.” Newt’s eyes closed, slowly.

“Newt?” His eyes opened for a second and closed again. Thomas shook him. “No. Newt get up.” The boy's eyes opened again. This time staying open. There was a fire within them that the brunette had never seen anywhere before. 

The sick boy jumped to his feet, Thomas copied the motion. Where did this energy come from? His hand reached into a holster on his pants, pulling out a gun. Thomas’s eyes widened. He held it to his head before his friend knocked it out of his hands. The scream that came out his throat can only be described as inhuman. This time, Newt reached for Thomas’s holster and grabbed a knife, then backed away from his friend. He shook his head side to side wildly. “Tommy, run.”

“What?” Why would Thomas leave his friend here, especially now?

“I’m going fucking insane. I’m gonna kill you.” His voice was strained as if he’s crying. “Please just leave me here.”

“I don’t care. You’re one of the only people I still have, I can’t lose you. Brenda will be here with-”

“Shut up about the bloody serum. Just let me die. Please. I can’t live like this any longer.” Before Thomas could respond, Newt lost himself again. Running towards him with the knife. Thomas dodged out of the way but Newt just kept coming closer. He wanted so desperately to run, he could easily outrun him especially with the boy’s limp keeping him back. But he wouldn't leave Newt. He couldn't. But Thomas was so tired, so, so tired. Newt came running at him one last time and Thomas was ready to just let it happen. His eyes closed but the pan never came. His body collided with another. His eyes opened and he looked at Newt’s dark eyes. Then backed away slightly, looking down. The knife had gone into his own chest. At the last moment, he turned the direction of the blade. 

“Tommy-” The boy falls to the concrete. Thomas is in shock. He can’t move. His best friend is dead.

“No. No no no no no no.” Thomas kneels down, over the limp body. Newt’s eyes and mouth stay open. “Newt. Please. You can’t leave me here like this. I need you here, I can’t do this without you.” Warm streams of water pour down his cheeks. He got so caught up in his mourning of his best friend he didn’t notice Brenda, Gally, and Minho run up. Brenda drops the serum from her hand when she gets close. Minho starts to walk over too.

“Why’d you drop it? Give it-” Gally is interrupted by Minho’s scream. The boy drops to his knees. Gally sees Brenda cover her mouth with her hands. Newt isn’t- Oh god. Gally runs over and pushes Brenda to the side. There lies Newt. Motionless. 

Gally refuses to let the tears fall. He isn’t weak. But this hurts so badly. Tears well up in his eyes. “Fu- Fuck.” He breaks down in tears. Not just over Newt. Winston, Chuck, Alby, all of his friends are gone. He’s never let himself cry over these things. 

So there they were. Three teenagers crying over their friend's death. Still having to get up and save the world when they were finished.

\- - -

Thomas woke up in an unfamiliar place. It took him a second to remember everything. Oh yeah, he was shot, and they were on the way to the safe haven when he passed out. Did they make it? 

Thomas stood up from his bed and slowly walked to the door in the front of the hut he was inside. Outside it was probably around 4 pm and a bunch of people was laughing and talking around a fire. Minho immediately noticed Thomas and ran up to him, tackling him in a hug. “Jesus Minho be careful.” 

Minho scrambled off. “Woops forgot you were shot.” Thomas just shook his head and saw Brenda, Frypan, and Gally wave from where they were sitting. 

He waved back and turned to Minho. “So, we made it?”

“Yeah. We made it.” They both smile at each other and then Minho jumps. “I forgot. This was in your hand when you passed out.” He handed a necklace to Thomas. The brunette immediately feels the smile slip from his face. 

“Thank you.” Thomas turned and walked to where his friends were sitting. Talking a bit but then looking towards the necklace. He opened it and turned it upside down, letting a piece of paper fall out. Picking it up, he started reading.

Dear Thomas, 

This is the first letter I could remember writing. Obviously, I don't know if I wrote any before the Maze. But even if it's not my first, it's likely to be my last. I want you to know that I'm not scared. Well, not of dying, anyway. It's more forgetting. It's losing myself to this virus, that's what scares me. So every night, I've been saying their names out loud. Alby. Winston. Chuck. And I just repeat them over and over like a prayer, and it - And it all comes flooding back. Just the little things like where the sun used to hit the Glade at that perfect moment right before it slipped beneath the walls. And I remember the taste of Frypan's stew. I never thought I'd miss that stuff so much. And I remember you. From the first time, you came up in the box, just a scared little Greenie who couldn't even remember his own name. You’re really bloody cute when you’re confused. You know that, right? But from that moment you ran into the Maze, I knew I would follow you anywhere. And I have. We all have. If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn't change a thing. My hope for you: when you're looking back years from now, you'll be able to say the same. One more thing. It’s kind of embarrassing but I’ll be dead so I guess it’s fine. I might be a little bit in love with you. But I can’t do anything about it since time is running out, and fast. I know you like me too, you make it pretty obvious. But please, don’t regret not acting on it, I would’ve said no. Well, the future is in your hands now, Tommy. I know you'll find a way to do what's right. You always have. Take care of everyone for me. And take care of yourself. You deserve to be happy. Thank you for being my friend.   
Goodbye, mate.  
Newt.

Thomas can’t say he’s exactly surprised either. But god, he wishes they had more time.


End file.
